Director's Office
Zero Sr. |items= Cheap brandy Tablet Globe Expensive brandy Mounted deer Philosophy books Literary analyses Historical adventure saga Short spear Slingshot Small key Helmet Battery |minigames= Connect The Dots Business Card Holder Tanagram Puzzle |links=Floor B Warehouse B |music=Director }} The Director's Office is an escape room behind the rightmost white chromatic door in Warehouse B. Sigma, Tenmyouji, and Quark search this room on Tenmyouji's route. Layout The Director's office is a small, boxy room, presumably used as an office for Akane Kurashiki during her time in Rhizome 9. The walls are made of wood, and there are various objects around the room, including a suit of armor and a weird machine on the ground. Some of these objects have letters written in red paint on them. A computer sits on top of a desk to the right, locked with a password. There is a deer head mounted on the wall, and bookshelves holding books and a bottle of alcohol. Propped up against a wall is an electronically locked cabinet and a glass display case with a globe sitting on it nearby. Oddly, there is a balloon floating in the center of the room. Story Sigma accesses the Director's Office after going through the white door on the right, also going with Tenmyouji and Quark. Once arriving at the office, Quark says that they might find something that has to do with Zero here. While investigating the room, Sigma gets a glance of Tenmyouji's photo of a young girl. He says that the girl in the photo is Akane Kurashiki and that he has been searching for her for a long time. Quark tells Sigma that she was Tenmyouji's first love. Once Sigma opens the safe, he finds two star keys, and the exit key, Sigma takes one card while giving Tenmyouji and Quark the other. After this, they leave the director's office and head back to Warehouse A. On their way back, Tenmyouji discovers that he left his photo of Akane in the office. He and Quark return to the office to pick it up, while Sigma returns to Warehouse A alone. Termites Sigma finds a hologram of Zero Sr. in the Director's Office while searching for Tenmyouji and Quark prior to the third round of the AB game. In his message to Sigma, Zero Sr. mentions termites, how a termite mound is similar to a rhizome, and likens humanity to termites. He says that mankind might be building something in unison they are not aware of and can only be appreciated by the intelligence of a higher order. Every human is an "oblivious cog in a tremendous machine programmed by millions of years of human DNA." He then gives Sigma the password for Bomb 1 (BQZ RGJ DXR). He asks Sigma if he is aware of his time jumping abilities and warns him not to tell anyone about their meeting. Before the message ends, Zero Sr. says that he looks forward to speaking with him in person. It is revealed that Tenmyouji and Quark saw the hologram, which leads them to betray Sigma. Items Found Items Cheap Brandy The cheap brandy is found on the top shelf of the bookshelf. It is placed on the green coaster in the credenza to form a parallelogram out of the laser beam. This is a clue for the Tangram Puzzle. Historical Adventure Saga The saga is found on the bottom-left section of the bookshelf. Placed in either the left or middle section to help reveal the letter 'H'. Literary Analyses The analyses are found on the bottom-middle section of the bookshelf. Placed in the right section to help reveal the letter 'H'. Philosophy Books The books are found on the bottom-right section of the bookshelf. Placed in either the left or middle section to help reveal the letter 'H'. Short Spear The spear is found in the suit of armor's right hand. Used to unlock the desk drawer. Slingshot The slingshot is found in the suit of armor's left hand. Used to pop the balloon from a sitting position in the chair and allow view of the 'H', 'E', and 'L' letters. Globe The globe is found on top of the credenza. If examined further, a piece of paper will be found glued to it. Expensive Brandy The expensive brandy is found in the right-hand side of the credenza case. Placed on the green coaster on the bookshelf, where the cheap brandy originally was, to help reveal the letter 'H'. Mounted Deer The deer is found within the large safe. Placed onto the outlet above the bookshelf to reveal the letter 'E'. Small Key The key is found in the desk drawer. Used to activate the facial recognition device. Also used as ammo in the slingshot for the balloon, but the player does not need to retrieve it themselves. Helmet The helmet is found on the chair from the secret room. Placed on the suit of armor to reveal the letter 'L'. Battery The battery is found on a table behind the wall in the secret room. Combines with Tablet to form Tablet. Combined Items Tablet Tablet.DirectorsOffice.jpg TabletCombo.DirectorsOffice.jpg TabletOn.DirectorsOffice.jpg The tablet is found on the top shelf of the bookshelf. The battery must be placed in the tablet for it to turn on. Used to enter a password for the safe password. Combines with Battery to form Tablet. Minigames Connect the Dots This minigame plays exactly the same as the minigame in the PEC, the player must connect the dots using the map of the world file. This is harder than the PEC version because there is only one solution and the paths to the dots must follow that solution. Business Card Holder In this minigame, the player must use the hints on the business card report to arrange 12 business cards in the correct order. The correct positions are: Tanagram Puzzle This minigame is accessed after receiving the escape password from the tablet. In this minigame, the player must use shape parts to create a polygon. After completing this minigame, the player will receive the file password. Computer Password The computer is used on Luna's route, when Sigma and Phi investigate the Director's Office after Dio and K were killed. The username and password are found in both Sigma and K's endings. Username: GTF-DML-016, told by Luna during Sigma's ending. Password: MILKEVOLI, told by K in K's ending. Trivia *When Tenmyouji tells Sigma he has seen Akane before, it reveals that the old woman is Akane Kurashiki. *The computer in this room is not used during the escape sequence, as the keyboard is disabled. Instead, it is used on Luna's route. *Sigma and Tenmyouji sing part of the song "Wonderboy", released in 2002 by Tenacious D. *This is the only escape room where Quark participates in the escape process with Sigma. Humorous Quotes *Take the expensive brandy. *# *Examine the expensive brandy. *# *Examine the balloon. *# *Examine the back of the business cards after completing the puzzle. *# *Examine the facial recognition device. *# Category:Locations Category:VLR Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:VLR escape rooms Category:Floor B